Black Tinkerbell
by Lemonfreezie
Summary: Kau mungkin indah. Sayapmu mungkin indah. Namun, hitammu terlalu pekat. Terlalu sulit untuk ditembus cahaya. Terlalu sulit untuk mencari celah di dinding keegoisanmu. Karena egoisme mengubur logikamu. [A Dark!Fiction of SoonHoon ! Feel The 'Feels' ! - SEVENTEEN Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon ]


" _Soonyoung , johaeyo!"_

" _..."_

" _Jadilah kekasihku!"_

" _Baiklah.. – "  
_

* * *

 **.***.**

* * *

 **A Dark!Fiction**

 **LemonFreezie**

 **'Black Tinkerbell | Selfish'**

 **T**

 **Pledis Ent. & Me**

 **Some weird angsty-things inside.**

* * *

 **.***.** **  
**

* * *

Aku mengingatnya.

Aku ingat bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi.

Awalnya aku merasa tidak ada yang salah.

Kupikir , semuanya baik-baik saja.

Aku bahagia bersamanya, dan aku yakin dia juga pasti bahagia bersamaku.

Aku senang mendengar semua orang berbicara tentang betapa serasinya kami.

Aku senang mendengar orang-orang mendukung hubungan kami.

Aku merasa, bahwa semua itu adalah kenyataan paling manis dalam hidupku.

Aku memilihnya. Begitu pula hatiku.

Aku menginginkannya. Begitu pula hatiku.

Duniaku berputar di sekelilingnya.

Dia adalah matahariku.

Dia milikku.

Dia hanya milikku.

Dia adalah Peterpan, dan aku adalah Tinkerbell .

Semuanya terlihat begitu indah.

Terlihat begitu menyilaukan hingga aku nyaris buta.

Mataku yang terus memandang kearahnya, hingga membuatku lupa.

Tak pernah ada realita seindah ekspektasi.

* * *

. ******* .

* * *

Hari itu. Hari dimana aku mulai berfikir bahwa dia berbeda. Berbeda dari apa yang selama ini aku angan-angankan.

Di sebuah meja bundar. Dia duduk tepat di hadapanku. Mataku lurus menatapnya.

Namun, dia tidak.

Dia tidak balas menatapku.

Dia menatap kearah sebuah benda metalik di tangannya. Benda yang sejak awal sudah merebut fokusnya dariku.

Aku bertanya dalam hati , apakah benda itu lebih menarik dariku ?

Apakah benda itu lebih indah dariku ?

Apakah benda itu lebih penting dariku ?

Apakah aku tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah benda yang bahkan akan hancur jika kau hempaskan ?

Ya, aku hanya bertanya dalam hatiku. Membiarkan bibirku tetap bungkam. Membiarkan mataku lagi-lagi ditutupi kabut ekspektasi yang kuciptakan sendiri.

Aku menepis semua hal-hal yang dapat meremukkan hatiku.

Karena dia adalah milikku.

Aku masih memperhatikannya ketika tangan yang terlihat hangat itu bergerak mengangkat cangkir latte hangat untuk dia sesap. Kemudian, aku tercekat.

Dia menatapku.

Dia melihat kearahku.

Matanya yang tajam dan indah kini terarah padaku.

Mungkinkah aku memang lebih baik daripada benda itu ?

Rasa bahagia menyergapku.

" **Kenapa ?"**

Suaranya yang tenang dan terdengar hangat menyapa telingaku.

Aku sangat menyukai suara ini.

Suara yang lebih indah daripada mahakarya Mozart.

Karena dia adalah mahakarya terindah yang diciptakan untukku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan,

" **Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengagumi wajahmu."**

Jawabku dengan jujur.

Ya, aku berkata dengan sangat jujur.

Orang bilang, kejujuran selalu berbuah manis.

Karena itu aku berkata jujur.

Lihat, apa yang kudapatkan.

Dia tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum karena kejujuranku.

Dia tersenyum karenaku.

Dia tersenyum untukku.

" **Lanjutkan makanmu."**

Aku mengangguk.

Menuruti perkataannya.

Menyentuh makanan yang sedari tadi kuabaikan, karena kalah menarik dari sosoknya.

Aku melirik kearahnya lagi , dan aku menemukan sebuah senyum.

Senyum yang hangat.

Senyum hangat yang lebih indah dari semua senyum yang pernah kulihat darinya.

Senyum hangat yang bukan untukku.

Tak pernah untukku.

* * *

 **.***.**

* * *

Hari itu.

Hari dimana orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai hariku, hari milikku.

Hari dimana orang-orang memberiku banyak ucapan selamat.

Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kecewa.

Dia tidak ada di sisiku.

Dia tidak datang menemuiku.

Dia tidak meneleponku.

Dia tidak mengirimkan pesan untukku.

Dia tidak ada.

Saat semua orang silih berganti memenuhi ponselku dengan ucapan, tidak ada namanya disana.

Saat semua orang silih berganti mengirimiku hadiah, dia bahkan tidak datang untukku.

Saat teman-temanku bertanya,

" **Dimana Soonyoung ? Apa dia tidak datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu ?"**

Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu menjawab

" **Dia sedang ada jadwal."**

Lalu teman-temanku mulai berbisik.

Mereka mulai mengatakan padaku bahwa betapa buruknya dia.

Mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa tidak seharusnya dia lebih mementingkan jadwalnya dibandingkan diriku.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh telah memilihnya.

Aku kecewa.

Mereka membuatku kecewa.

Mereka telah mengecewakanku.

Aku tidak menyangka teman-temanku sebegitu buruknya.

Apa yang mereka tahu tentang dia ?

Apa yang mereka tahu tentang milikku ?

Mereka tidak berhak mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya.

Mereka tidak berhak mengatakan bahwa dia bukan pilihan yang tepat untukku.

Dia Peterpanku.

Dia yang terbaik.

Dia milikku.

Aku telah memilihnya.

Dia berharga untukku.

Dia segala-galanya bagiku.

Tidak ada yang salah darinya, meski dia melupakan hari ulang tahunku.

Tidak.

Tidak ada.

Karena dia sempurna.

Dia tidak pernah salah di mataku.

Dia yang paling sempurna.

Ya, karena ketika aku mendengar bel berbunyi, aku menemukannya berdiri di depan pintu.

Aku membawanya masuk, dan menunjukkan pada teman-temanku, bahwa dia adalah pilihan yang tepat.

" **Maaf aku terlambat. Aku mencoba membuatkanmu cheese cake. Maaf jika tidak enak, karena aku tidak mahir. Selamat ulang tahun."**

Lihat.

Dia memang sempurna.

Dia datang, meski terlambat.

Dia membawakan kue untukku.

Kue itu, merupakan kue terbaik yang pernah ku dapatkan, karena ini darinya.

Karena dia bilang, bahwa dia yang membuatnya.

Meski aku merasakan vanilla dan bukannya keju.

Meski aku merasakan sentuhan tangan mahir, dibandingkan tanganya yang aku sendiri tahu kemampuannya.

Meski aku tahu bahwa bukan dia yang membuat ini.

Tapi aku percaya padanya.

Karena dia milikku.

Karena dia segalanya bagiku.

Ya, dia milikku.

Dia pasti milikku, bukan milik siapapun yang telah menggantikan aroma parfumnya dengan aroma parfum lain.

Dia hanya milikku.

* * *

 **. *** .**

* * *

Dia menghilang.

Sehari penuh dia tidak muncul.

Aku bertanya pada yang lain.

Mereka menjawab,

" **Soonyoung sedang tidak enak badan. Dia menginap di apartement pribadinya."**

Aku tahu apartement yang mereka maksud.

Apartement pribadi Soonyoung.

Aku pernah bertanya, mengapa dia harus membeli sebuah apartement. Dia bilang , sewaktu – waktu dia perlu tempat untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa keenam teman segrupnya. Ia memberiku alamat dan aku meminta passwordnya. Ia memberikannya padaku dengan syarat bahwa aku tidak boleh datang kesana tanpa ijinnya.

 **"Apartement itu adalah batas privasiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun masuk tanpa ijinku."**

Aku percaya padanya.

Karena aku yakin, bahwa dia tidak akan membohongiku.

Karena dia adalah pilihanku.

Karena dia tersenyum saat mengatakan itu padaku.

Meski ketika aku masuk ke ruang penyimpanan sepatu, aku menemukan sepatu-sepatu yang bukan milik Soonyoung.

Meski aku mencium aroma parfum itu saat memasuki kamarnya.

Meski aku menemukan sebuah sticky note bertuliskan,

" _Soonyoungie, Aku akan pergi berbelanja keperluan rumah. Jangan lupa minum sembuh. RILYSM."_

Meski aku menemukan baju-baju yang jelas bukan milih Soonyoung di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Meski aku tahu bahwa ada orang lain.

Aku hanya akan berlari keluar.

Meninggalkan segala kenyataan yang bisa mengubur angan-angan indahku.

Meninggalkan pemikiran buruk yang bisa merusak kebahagiaanku.

Karena aku percaya padanya.

Karena dia milikku.

Bukan milik orang lain.

* * *

 **. *** .**

* * *

Tapi, semuanya mulai rusak.

Retak dan tak bisa kuperbaiki.

Saat dia datang dengan wajah yang memerah.

Saat dia datang dengan aura berat yang menyesakkan.

Saat dia datang tanpa membalas sapaanku.

Saat dia datang dan memberiku sebuah hadiah.

Hadiah paling menyakitkan yang pernah ku terima.

Hadiah yang tak hanya membekas pada wajahku.

Hadiah yang menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam di hatiku.

Hadiah terburuk dalam hidupku.

Dia berteriak padaku.

Dia menudingku.

Dia menyalahkanku.

Dia mengatakan bahwa aku jahat.

Dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak punya hati.

Dia mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku.

Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh membenciku.

Dia milikku.

Dia pilihanku.

Dia matahariku.

Dia Peterpanku.

Dia tidak boleh membenciku.

Tidak ada Peterpan yang membenci Tinkerbellnya .

Tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak melihatku.

Tidak apa-apa jika hatinya bukan untukku.

Tidak apa-apa jika dia mencintai orang lain dan bukan aku.

Aku bisa menyingkirkan orang itu, aku telah melakukannya.

Jadi tidak seharusnya dia membenciku.

Tidakkah seharusnya dia mulai melihatku ?

Tidakkah seharusnya dia hanya memperhatikan aku?

Tidakkah seharusnya dia kembali menjadi matahariku ?

Kenapa dia malah marah padaku dan membenciku ?

TIDAK SOONYOUNG! INI TIDAK BENAR!

KAU HANYA MILIKKU! BUKAN MILIKNYA!

KAU HARUSNYA MENCINTAIKU, BUKAN MEMBENCIKU!

TIDAK! INI TIDAK BENAR!

TOLONG SIAPAPUN , BUAT SOONYOUNG MENYADARINYA!

TOLONG SADARKAN SOONYOUNG BAHWA DIA ADALAH MILIKKU!

TOLONG!

SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!

Kenapa ?

Kenapa tidak ada yang membantuku ?

Kenapa Soonyoung ?

Kenapa dia pergi ?

Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendiri di sini ?

Kenapa dia bersikap seolah aku yang salah ?

Tidak!

Aku tidak salah!

Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar!

Aku hanya ingin dia melihatku sepenuhnya.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa jadi seperti ini ?

Kenapa aku menangis ?

Aku tidak seharusnya menangis.

Ini belum berakhir.

Aku harus menyadarkannya.

Aku harus mengambil milikku.

Aku harus mengambil kembali Peterpanku.

* * *

 **. *** .**

* * *

Disinilah aku duduk.

Di hadapan puluhan kamera.

Di hadapan puluhan pencari berita.

Dengan wajah sembab dan bengkak.

Dengan seorang juru bicara di sebelahku.

Orang ini yang akan mengatakan semuanya.

Orang ini yang akan membantuku.

Orang ini akan membuka jalan untuk mengembalikan dia kepadaku.

" **Ya, hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Tepatnya kemarin. Menurut informasi dan bukti yang telah dia lihat sendiri kebenarannya, Kwon Soonyoung, memiliki kekasih lain selama mereka berhubungan. Singkatnya dia berselingkuh. Ada orang lain yang merebut Soonyoung darinya. "**

Aku bisa mendengar suara riuh di dalam ruangan ini.

Ada yang menyerukan rasa prihatin mereka untukku.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku pasti sangat menderita.

Mereka menyalahkan Soonyoung.

Bukan!

Bukan Salah Soonyoung.

Seharusnya mereka menyalahkan orang itu bukan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung Peterpanku.

Soonyoung matahariku.

Dia tidak salah.

Orang itu yang salah.

Ya, salahkan orang itu.

Memang orang itu yang telah merebut Soonyoung dariku.

Orang itu yang telah membuat Soonyoung membenciku.

Karena itu, aku akan membuat orang itu lebih dibenci.

Membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih buruk dari yang telah dia limpahkan padaku.

Aku akan membuatnya menderita.

Aku akan menggunakan cara ini untuk membuat Soonyoung menjauh darinya.

Aku akan merebut Soonyoung kembali.

Aku akan membuat Soonyoung sadar bahwa dia hanya milikku.

Soonyoung hanya boleh bersamaku.

Soonyoung hanya akan bahagia di sisiku.

Bukan dengannya.

Rencanaku sudah berjalan nyaris sempurna.

Aku sudah hampir menyelesaikannya.

Tapi, semuanya mendadak berantakan.

Siapa orang yang sudah dengan lancang masuk dan mengacaukan rencanaku ?!

Kenapa dia bisa berada disini ?!

Apa yang akan dia lakukan ?!

" **ITU SEMUA TIDAK BENAR!"**

Apa?!

Apa yang baru saja dia katakan ?!

" **ORANG ITU! ORANG YANG SEBENARNYA TELAH MEREBUT SOONYOUNG HYUNG DARI KAKAKKU! DIA! DIA YANG TELAH MERUSAK HUBUNGAN SOONYOUNG HYUNG DENGAN KAKAKKU, DAN MENJADIKAN KAKAKKU SEBAGAI KAMBING HITAM!"**

TIDAK!

TIDAK!

ITU SEMUA BOHONG!

" **Penjaga ?! Dimana penjaga ?! Kenapa orang ini bisa masuk?! PENJAGA!"**

Aku berdiri dengan panik.

Tidak .

Siapapun orang lancang ini, dia tidak boleh mengacaukan semua usahaku.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini!

Tolong!

Siapapun usir dia.

Kenapa kalian biarkan dia bicara ?!

Jangan dengarkan dia!

AKU! KALIAN HARUS MENDENGARKANKU!

" **AKU PUNYA BUKTINYA! DIA DAN AGENSINYA TELAH MENGANCAM AGENSI SOONYOUNG HYUNG! MEREKA MENGANCAM AKAN MENGHANCURKAN AGENSI SOONYOUNG HYUNG JIKA TIDAK BISA MEMBUJUK SOONYOUNG HYUNG UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIHNYA. MEREKA MENGANCAM AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KARIR GRUP SOONYOUNG HYUNG. AKU PUNYA REKAMAN PERCAKAPAN MEREKA, VIDEONYA, DAN SALINAN SURAT PERJANJIAN MEREKA!"**

TIDAK!

APALAGI INI ?

DARIMANA DIA MENDAPATKAN ITU SEMUA ?

SIAPA DIA ?!

KUMOHON, JANGAN BIARKAN DIA BICARA LAGI!

JANGAN PERCAYA DIA!

" **JANGAN PERCAYA PADANYA! BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN LEBIH PERCAYA PADA SEORANG BOCAH INGUSAN ?! DIA HANYA MENGATAKAN OMONG KOSONG!"**

Kenapa ?

Kenapa tidak ada yang mendengarkanku ?

Kenapa mereka lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan anak itu ?

Kenapa orang-orangku diam saja ?

Kenapa tidak ada yang membantuku ?

" **Dia."**

Kenapa dia menunjukku ?

Kenapa dia menudingku seolah aku bersalah ?

" **Dia lah penjahat yang sebenarnya."**

Tidak!

Bukan aku!

" **Soonyoung Hyung dan kakakku sudah berpacaran sejak mereka masih sekolah. Mereka memang bukan pasangan normal, mereka istimewa. Tapi mereka sudah bersama sejak lama, dan mereka bahagia. Mereka sudah melalui banyak hal untuk bisa bersama. Tapi dia datang dan merusak segalanya. Dia menekan Soonyoung Hyung dengan licik. Dia memaksa Soonyoung Hyung untuk menjadi kekasihnya lewat perantara agensi busuk ini."**

Aku tidak memaksa siapapun!

Aku tidak memaksa Soonyoung.

Aku hanya membuatnya menjadi milikku!

" **Dia bersikap seolah dia adalah korban. Seolah dia tidak bersalah. Bersikap sebagai orang yang lugu dan baik hati. Tapi dia adalah orang paling menjijikan yang pernah kulihat. Dia membuat hubungan kakakku dan Soonyoung Hyung hampir kandas karena keegoisannya. Dia hanya orang gila yang terobsesi pada Soonyoung Hyung."**

TIDAK!

Orang itu yang merusak hubunganku dengan Soonyoung.

Aku..

Aku tidak gila!

AKU TIDAK GILA!

AKU MENCINTAI SOONYOUNG, AKU TIDAK TEROBSESI!

" **Dia mengatakan bahwa kakakku orang jahat ? Manusia rendahan yang merebut Soonyoung Hyung darinya ?"**

Ya!

Dia memang merebut Soonyoung ku!

Dia orang jahat yang telah merusak hubunganku dengan Soonyoung!

" **Kalian mempercayainya ?"**

Tentu saja mereka percaya!

Karena itu kenyataannya!

Mereka harus percaya padaku!

" **Kakakku lah yang paling menderita. Soonyoung Hyung juga menderita. Kakakku bahkan rela mengalah agar Soonyoung Hyung bisa menemui dia. Kakakku rela mengalah dan membiarkan orang-orang mengganggap kekasihnya sebagai kekasih orang lain. Kakakku rela membiarkan Soonyoung Hyung menemui orang lain. Soonyoung Hyung, dia rela harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan kakakku karena keegisan orang itu. Soonyoung Hyung mengorbankan dirinya demi teman-teman segrup dan perusahaannya. Lalu kalian menyalahkan mereka ? "**

Tidak!

Anak ini berbohong!

Aku!

Akulah kekasih Soonyoung!

Aku tidak egois!

Aku tidak membuat Soonyoung menderita!

Soonyoung bahagia bersamaku!

" **Awalnya aku hanya diam saja. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa! Dia! Dia telah mencelakai kakakku! Sekarang kakakku dirawat di rumah sakit setelah ditabrak oleh seseorang yang menyebutnya sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Orang yang telah menyakiti Soonyoung Hyung. Orang yang menganggap dirinya malaikat, padahal adalah iblis."**

" **TIDAK! JANGAN PERCAYA DIA! DIA TIDAK TAHU APAPUN! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN! KAU! KAU SUDAH BERBOHONG! PERGI KAU DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"**

" **AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG! AKU PUNYA REKAMAN CCTV SEBAGAI BUKTI!"**

Tidak!

Apa ini semua ?

Kenapa menjadi seperti ini ?

Kenapa semuanya menjadi berantakan ?

Siapa anak ini ?

Kenapa semua pencari berita itu kini mendengarkannya ?

" **Boleh kami tahu siapa kau sebenarnya ?"**

" **Aku, Lee Chan. Calon adik ipar Kwon Soonyoung. Adik kandung Lee Jihoon, kekasih Soonyoung Hyung yang sebenarnya. "**

* * *

 **. *** .**

* * *

Dingin.

Semuanya terasa begitu dingin.

Rasanya sakit dan membekas.

Tidak ada Soonyoung disini.

Aku sendiri.

Tidak ada matahari ku.

Tidak ada duniaku.

Tidak ada milikku disini.

Kenapa menjadi seperti ini ?

Kenapa mereka membuatku berada disini ?

Kenapa aku merasa seperti terbelit ?

Apa yang telah terjadi padaku ?

Apa ini semua ?

Tolong!

Siapapun tolong aku !

Tolong keluarkan aku dari rasa sakit ini.

Aku merasa sangat sesak.

Aku merasa tidak bisa bernafas .

Soonyoung!

Dimana Soonyoung!

Dimana Soonyoungku!

Soonyoung...

Aku..

Apa aku seburuk itu ?

Apa aku benar-benar menjijikan , hingga semua orang meninggalkanku ?

Apa aku benar-benar jahat, hingga Soonyoung meninggalkanku ?

Kenapa aku tidak boleh bersama Soonyoung ?

Aku mencintai Soonyoung.

Soonyoung milikku, tapi kenapa semua orang mengatakan bahwa Soonyoung bukan milikku ?

Kenapa mereka membiarkan Soonyoung direbut dariku ?

Kenapa mereka membiarkan Soonyoung bersama pemuda itu ?

Tidakkah Soonyoung harusnya bersamaku ? Bukannya bersama seorang pemuda.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil ?

Kenapa tidak ada yang memenuhi harapanku ?

Kemana perginya angan-anganku ?

Kenapa realita ini menamparku begitu keras ?

Soonyoung..

Bukankah kau Peterpan-ku ?

Bukankah Peterpan selalu bersama Tinkerbell nya ?

Lalu kenapa kau pergi ?

Kau Peterpanku, dan aku Tinkerbellmu.

Soonyoung, kenapa sayapku hitam ?

Kenapa sayapku terasa sangat kecil untuk merengkuhmu ?

Kenapa kau terlihat begitu cerah saat bersamanya ?

Lalu kenapa aku terlihat begitu kelam ?

Soonyoung, Aku mencintaimu.

Aku ingin bersamamu.

Aku ingin terlihat bersinar di dekatmu.

Aku ingin bersama Peterpanku.

Aku tidak akan pergi.

Aku akan selalu disini.

Aku tidak akan menjauh.

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Peterpenku.

Soonyoung, aku adalah Black Tinkerbellmu.

Tapi . . .

Kenapa dengan hatiku ?

Kenapa hatiku tidak lagi menyetujui fikiranku ?

Hatiku terus berusaha memberitahuku, bahwa Soonyoung bukan milikku.

Soonyoung matahariku, tapi Soonyoung adalah bintang , bintang milik'nya' dan 'dia' adalah bulan milik Soonyoung.

Soonyoung adalah duniaku , tapi dia adalah dunia Soonyoung.

Soonyoung adalah Peterpanku, tapi dia Tinkerbell Soonyoung.

Kenapa realita tidak pernah setuju dengan ekspektasi ?

Aku menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku melakukan segalanya supaya bisa bersamamu. Tapi kenapa kau malah bersamanya ?

Seseorang, tidak bisakah kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku ?

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Kau mungkin indah. Sayapmu mungkin indah. Namun, hitammu terlalu pekat. Terlalu sulit untuk ditembus cahaya. Terlalu sulit untuk mencari celah di dinding keegoisanmu.**

 **Karena egoisme mengubur logikamu. Karena memaksa bukanlah jalanmu. Karena cinta itu, bukan untukmu. Seperti sehelai daun yang terhempas angin, berharap akan terbang jauh, berambisi dan berharap terlalu tinggi, melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk terbang dan bertemu dengan langit. Takdirnya adalah menemani tanah , sebagaimana harusnya ia jatuh.**

* * *

 **-selesai-**

* * *

 _ **Author note!**_

 _ **Jadi bagaimana ? apa kalian paham dengan cerita ini ? Ceritanya aneh yah ?**_

 _ **Tolong di kritik dan beri saran yah ^^**_

 _ **p.s : Awalnya saya lagi asik ngetik ff romance married-life. Tapi karna ffnya lama saya anggurin, saya jadi lupa sama ide alurnya .**_

 _ **p.s.s : Kadang saya suka sedih, saya punya banyak ide, tapi saya sulit untuk mengeluarkannya. Otak saya dipenuhi dengan ide-ide, tapi tidak satupun berhasil saya wujudkan dalam cerita. Jadi, ada yang punya saran untuk saya ?**_

 _ **p.s.s.s : Ide awal cerita ini sebenernya ga kaya gini. Intinya saya terinspirasi sama lagu Black Tinkerbell.**_

 _ **p.s.s.s.s : Saya punya tugas sebagai maba untuk membuat poster , tapi saya sangat tidak kreatif, tidak jago mengedit foto, apalagi menggambar. Bahkan aplikasi photoshop di notebook saya adalah versi paling tua.**_

 _ **p.s.s.s.s.s : Saya mau minta maaf kalo misalkan ff ini terlalu absurd. Serius , niatnya tidak seperti ini. Saya ingin bikin beberapa versi sebenarnya. Tapi ntahlah. Karena sebungkus Monde Butter Cookies, membuyarkan konsentrasi saya, jadi bentuknya seperti ini .**_

 _ **p.s.s.s.s.s.s : SAYA SANGAT TERGILA GILA DENGAN SOONHOON. MEREKA PUNYA TERLALU BANYAK KODE YANG BIKIN SAYA GIGIT JARI. BERMAIN DENGAN PENGALAMAN SEBAGAI MJS, SAYA JADI SANGAT GEREGETAN DENGAN KODE KODE MINIMALIS ALA-ALA SOONHOON. SAYA JUGA GEMAS DENGAN JUNHAO! MEREKA INI APA?! KENAPA MANIS SEKALI ?! MINGHAO YANG HIDUPNYA JAUH DARI KATA PEKA, DAN JUN YANG MODUSNYA KEBANGETAN. JADI UNYU GINI AGHH! JADI KAYA MYUNGJONG WAKTU MASIH AWAL-AWAL DULU AHHH**_

 _ **Oke, sampai disini dulu~  
**_


End file.
